Palabras del corazón
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Cuando son espontáneas, las palabras no necesitan ninguna explicación. Personaje x Lector. Advertencia: Aparición de un OC.


**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Advertencia: Aparición de un OC.**

 _ **Palabras del corazón.**_

Cada uno tiene un límite de cosas que puede soportar por alguien más. No era tu intención, pero el de aquel chico llegó lentamente por tu causa.

—No te culpo —dijo—, sin embargo no puedo evitar que duela demasiado...

Su lánguida, ridículamente alta, escuálida y pálida figura te dieron la espalda. Ya no te veía más a través de la cortina de delgado cabello cenizo que le cubría los ojos; sin embargo, suspiraste aliviada de que la azotea tuviera enrejado.

—A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento —dijiste—, no era mi intensión...

—Hacer que me enamorara de ti, lo sé —te interrumpió luego de tragar saliva al no poder completar la frase—, solo estabas siendo amable, pero es demasiado. Fracasé incluso en quitarme la vida, no sé por qué me sorprende si soy yo, sin embargo, nada puedes hacer para que al llegar a casa no me beba un frasco de pastillas o abra las llaves de gas y cierre las ventanas.

—En ese caso —interviniste en cuanto lo viste empuñar las manos—, creo firmemente en que al volver, ni siquiera se te pasará por la cabeza.

Volteó a verte, con su errática respiración, aunada a sus ojos vidriosos que amenazaban con quebrase en cualquier pestañeo. Luchando por reprimir el llanto con todas sus fuerzas pese a su profunda expresión de dolor.

—Es que, tu mismo reconoces que la gente te ha hecho daño, ¿no? Y eres tan amable que jamás permitirías que algo como eso lastimara a alguien más. A tu madre, al cachorro que encontraste el otro día, y aunque nuestros sentimientos no son mutuos, a mi...

Se dejó caer al piso abrazando sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas para que no vieras sus lágrimas. Él no le recriminaba las heridas a nadie, ni siquiera a los que se encargaban de hostigarlo y humillarlo día a día, aunque se sentía solo, era fuerte de levantarse pese a su débil imagen, y querías que fuera consciente de ello.

Cuando corrió el rumor de que estaría en la azotea para saltar durante el descanso, no dudaste en correr tras él aunque ese lugar estaba prohibido a los estudiantes, no podías permitir que algo así pasara. Es por eso que aunque el almuerzo terminó no te moviste, al contrario, te pusiste en cuclillas junto a él para frotar su espalda y darle consuelo. Sabías que estaba aterrado, así que te quedarías el tiempo que fuera necesario, era algo insignificante para él tal vez, pero poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa; las clases definitivamente podrían esperar.

.

.

.

Cuando las campanas del reloj anunciaron el fin de la jornada escolar, él apenas se ponía de pie y frotaba con la manga de su uniforme por debajo de sus ojos para secar los residuos de lágrimas. Toda su cara se había puesto roja e irritada.

Agradeció con el hilito de voz que le quedó luego de sollozar y lamentarse tanto tiempo, no le preguntaste pero aclaró que iría a casa porque tenía muchas cosas que pensar además de muchas disculpas pendientes. Únicamente asentiste, dejándolo avanzar por tu lado izquierdo; demasiadas emociones por un día.

Decidiste ir al salón por tus cosas, solo esperabas no tener problemas por haberte saltado la mitad de las clases y dejar allí toda la evidencia. Cuando ingresaste al salón, tu pecho dio un pequeño brinco de emoción por ver quien estaba ahí, aunque ya todo estaba vacío; Bokuto Kotaro aún seguía allí adentro para tu sorpresa. Ya tenía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, pero estaba sentado encima de tu mesa observando hacia el exterior por la ventana, con sus enormes ojos dorado fijos en algún punto y su imponente figura siendo desdibujada por el sol de la tarde.

Sorpresivamente, estaba quieto.

—Hola —saludaste, el viró en tu dirección respondiendo tu saludo con una gran sonrisa—, ¿no vas tarde a tu entrenamiento? Eres el capitán, debes estar ahí antes que los demás.

—Avisé que llegaría tarde —se explicó, mientras avanzabas hasta donde estaba.

—¿Alguna razón especial?

—Estaba esperándote, dejaste todas tus cosas aquí cuando decidiste saltarte las clases a propósito.

—¿Eso es un reclamo? —bromeaste, te atreviste a hacerlo porque el tono de tu primer amigo, cuando llegaste a Tokio al inicio del año escolar, no cambió en absoluto aunque su intensión en aquellas palabras era distinta y totalmente desconocida.

—Sí —además de que, no lo dudo un instante—. No sé que sea tan importante como para no entrar a la escuela —dijo, te pareció gracioso porque él era el chico con más inasistencias de toda la región probablemente, pero no dijiste nada—, además Akaashi dijo que estabas en la azota, un lugar al que tenemos prohibido entrar, y tal vez seas un imán de problemas pero si hay algo que tengo en claro, es que pese a eso, tú no eres del tipo de chica que va por la vida desafiando a la autoridad si no hay una razón de vida o muerte de por medio, ¿verdad?

—La hay. —aseguraste firme, sosteniendo su mirada, la cual no sabrías interpretar en esos momentos.

—Bien. Es por eso que decidí cubrirte; les dije a los maestros que estabas en la enfermería y como ellos tienen una buena impresión de ti, no creo que indaguen si era verdad o no, por lo que no deberías tener problemas...

—Muchas gracias —con alivio alzaste la mano para hacerle un mimo en la mejilla como él a veces hacia contigo, pero te detuvo de inmediato, sujetándote por la muñeca con un movimiento algo brusco, tuviste que parpadear varias veces para captar lo que pasaba—, ¿qué...?

—Oye. —sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, acercó su rostro al tuyo hasta que estuvo a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, la proximidad era tal, que las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban.

—¿Huh? —fue lo único que salió de tu boca.

—Sin embargo, mentir no es algo que me guste hacer —habló firme y ridículamente serio, quizá hasta algo molesto—, porque no estoy tan contento tampoco. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin más, estallaste en risas, pero no lo hacías por burla, fue como un instinto, simplemente te salió hacerlo. Él sin entender tu reacción, enarcó una ceja y se apartó, aflojó su agarre pero en ningún momento te soltó, tú solo seguías ahí, riendo, estabas tan contenta por todas sus acciones y no eras capaz de expresarlo de otra forma.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —respiraste para calmarte un poco—, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de algo: Contigo siempre será suficiente, después de todo, tú estás bien...

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—¿Quién sabe? —levantaste tus hombros e hiciste que te soltara.

Era verdad, ni tú sabías qué significaba lo que dijiste, así como no sabías por qué habías reído, simplemente era de esas cosas que sabes que tienes que decirlas sin pensarlo demasiado, porque al ser espontáneas, son sinceras. De esas palabras que te nacen del corazón.

Te dispusiste a tomar tus cosas, le agradeciste por haberlas cuidado y te fuiste de ahí. Tenías la tarde libre y habías pensado ir a verlo entrenar, pero no te atrevías porque después de cerrar la puerta y avanzar unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo directo a la salida; tu cara enrojeció, tus orejas empezaron a echar humo y tu corazón se agitó tanto que te temblaron las piernas, cubriste la mitad de tu rostro con la mano.

—Estaba demasiado cerca —pensaste.

.

.

.

Al verla salir, Bokuto no pudo más que hacerse bolita en donde estaba y taparse la cara, que parecía un tomate, con ambas manos, ¿qué demonios eran todas esas sensaciones tan raras? Nunca las había ía que sus orejas ardían, y su corazón al parecer tampoco quería calmarse.

Un temblor extraño le recorrió la espalda cuando su cabeza reprodujo una y ora vez las imágenes de la escena anterior: Ella lo había echo sentir tan pequeño y vulnerable, ni siquiera puedo decirle otra cosa.

El nudo y las mariposas en la panza le recordaron que a lo mejor no le molestaba sentirse de esa forma, después de todo.

—Maldición. —susurró.

.

.

.

¿Continuará?

.

.

.

 **Nota final: ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! ¿Adivinen quién actualizó? Yo beibis :´3 Las extrañé tanto.**

 **Okay, pasemos a charlar un rato: el personaje que yo tenía planeado después de Hajime no era Bokuto :v pero el shot del otro es demasiado largo y estaba tardando demasiado en pasarlo a máquina, así que para que ya no hacerlas esperar tanto, decidí cambiar el orden porque después del otro, si seguía Bokuto, no sé si me di a explicar. Ahora bien, leyendo y pasándolo me di cuenta de que me gusto mucho como había quedado, pero está muy cortito a comparación de los últimos, quería dejar varias cosas a la imaginación porque tiene muchísimo contexto sin explicar, pero debido a la longitud tal vez le haga una segunda parte. Ustedes depositen su voto a favor o en contra aquí :3**

 **Quedó mu fluffy, pero quería algo así, no sé si les agrado la idea.**

 **El chico del principio es un extra xD para darle drama, si le hago un segunda parte, tal vez tenga un nombre, me dijeron que no les molesta el OC, pero si ustedes quieren que sea un personaje de H! Díganmelo y lo ponemos.**

 **Pasando a otros asuntos, ¡fui al concierto de GOT7 en México! Fue la mejor noche de mi vida :´) tuve el hi-touch y toda la cosa, ¡son hermosos! Parecen muñequitos de porcelana, y Jinyoung olía súper rico y Jackson me dijo bonita, me morí, reviví para soltarme a llorar e hice dos amigas... Y pues ya, es todo, solo que ahora estoy en depresión post-concierto y los extraño :,v ¿qué opinan sobre que haga otra cuenta y escriba sobre ellos? Sin dejar de lado esta y mis proyectos, claro está.**

 **Mil gracias por toda su paciencia bebés, y sus comentarios que me impulsan a seguir adelante, por aquí andaremos un buen rato, ¿qué les pareció? Ahora iré a contestar algunos comentarios.**

 **¡Bye-bye!**


End file.
